icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Ouellette
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec | career_start = 1999 | website = }} Caroline Ouellette (born May 25, 1979 in Montreal, Quebec) is a Canadian ice hockey player. She is a member of the Canadian national women's ice hockey team and a three-time winner of the Clarkson Cup (2009, 2011, 2012). Playing career Ouellette played for Team Quebec at the 1995 Canada Winter Games, and won gold for Canada’s Under 18 team in 1997. Canadian Gold 2010, Andrew Podnieks, p. 152, Fenn Publishing, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55168-384-3 Ouellette represented Team Quebec at the 1998 Esso women's hockey nationals. She scored a goal and two assists in the bronze medal game, as Team Quebec was awarded the Maureen McTeer Trophy. Ouellette would score the game winning goal in overtime versus the United States in the final game at the 2012 IIHF Women's World Championship, as Canada claimed the gold medal. http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/271/IHW271122_74_4_0.pdf Ouellette attended the University of Minnesota Duluth and played for the Minnesota–Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey program. Ouellette is ranked third in all-time leading scoring in Bulldogs history and was named to the WCHA All-Decade team in 2009. She joined the national team in 1999 and has won four world championships (1999, 2000, 2001 and 2004) and three Olympic gold medals with the team (2002, 2006 and 2010). CWHL ]] During the 2000–01 NWHL season, Ouellette played with the Montreal Wingstar and finished third in league scoring with 53 points. http://www.canoe.ca/HockeyNWHL/topscorers.html In 2008-09, Ouellette joined the Montreal Stars. She won CWHL Top Scorer of the Month honours in November (tying the league record with 19 points in just six games) and December. At year's end, she was named CWHL Most Valuable Player. By winning a third gold medal in women's Olympic hockey, she became the Bulldog hockey player with the most gold medals. http://www.umdbulldogs.com/teams-womens-hockey.php?page=122 By winning the 2009 Clarkson Cup, Ouellette became an unofficial member of the Triple Gold Club (the accomplishment by women is not yet officially recognized by the IIHF), as she became one of only three women to win the Clarkson Cup, a gold medal in ice hockey at the 2002 Winter Olympics, and a gold medal at the IIHF women's world hockey championships. Canadian Gold 2010, Andrew Podnieks, pp. 158, Fenn Publishing, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55168-384-3 Ouellette was the winner of the 2011 Angela James Bowl as she led the CWHL in scoring. In the championship game of the 2011 Clarkson Cup, Ouellette led all scorers with three points (one goal, two assists).http://cwhl.stats.pointstreak.com/boxscore.html?gameid=1560528 Personal , Kim St. Pierre, Marie-Philip Poulin, Gina Kingsbury, Carla MacLeod and Haley Irwin proudly display their Olympic rings.]] Ouellette graduated from the National Police Academy in Quebec in 2000 and played for Quebec in fastball at the 1997 Canada Games. On September 11, 2010, the Centre Etienne Desmarteau in Montreal, named one of the two rinks in the arena in Ouellette's honourhttp://www.cwhl.ca/news.asp?id=9. Caroline Ouillette gets involved in the support to raise funds for the Quebec Breast Cancer Foundation. This disease has affected the Ouellette familyHockey-Canada,http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/160152/la_id/1/ , january 2011 . On January 21, 2011, Ouellette, along with Bulldog alumni Jenny Potter and Maria Rooth took part in a ceremonial faceoff to mark the first ever game at Amsoil Arena. http://www.umdbulldogs.com/news.php?id=5511 She participated in various festivities commemorating the 2012 NHL All-Star Game in Ottawa, Ontario. Said festivities included an interview (along with a fan question and answer period) with fellow Hockey Canada teammate Meaghan Mikkelson at the Sirius XM Stage at the Scotiabank NHL Fan Fairhttp://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=613918&print=true, the Energizer Night Skate at the Ottawa Rink of Dreams (relocated from the Rideau Canal) http://senators.nhl.com/club/news.htm?id=613961, and attended the Molson Canadian NHL All-Star Skills Competition on Saturday, January 28. In April 2012, Ouellette participated in the Hockey Helps the Homeless women's ice hockey tournament in Ottawa, Ontario. Career stats Hockey Canada Awards and honors *2003 NCAA Division I Women's Ice Hockey Tournament Most Valuable Player * February 7, 2005: Caroline Ouellette became the third Minnesota Duluth player to be named a Patty Kazmaier Top-10 Finalist for two straight seasons. * March 3, 2005: Caroline Ouellette is named UMD's first ever WCHA Student-Athlete of the Year, while also earning a spot on the All-WCHA First Team. In addition, she is named to the WCHA All-Academic Team. * March 6, 2005: Caroline Ouellette is named to the WCHA All-Tournament Team. * March 14, 2005: Caroline Ouellette becomes the second Bulldog to be named a Patty Kazmaier Top-3 Finalist. * March 23, 2005: Caroline Ouellette is honored with the USCHO.com Sportsmanship Award and a Second Team selection. * March 28, 2005: Caroline Ouellette is named a CCM All-America First Team selection for the second straight season. *2013 Isobel Gathorne Hardy Award References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:2010 Olympian Category:Winter Olympics medalists Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey players Category:Clarkson Cup champions Category:Concordia Stingers women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four Most Outstanding Player Category:Montreal Stars players Category:Born in 1979 Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four champions Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey assistant coaches Category:Angela James Bowl winners Category:Isobel Gathorne Hardy Award winners Category:2014 Olympian